What doesnt kill you makes You stronger
by shelly7rox
Summary: When many assassination attempts are directed at the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori recruits a feisty young bodyguard for Kyoya-the presumed next target. What will happen when Kyoya's life is put in the hands of a reckless, feisty government agent, looking for a way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! So, I decided to take a small break from DA. I've been working on this story for a while now, and I think is about time it was published. Hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!\**

Chappie 1: Meeting the Ootoris

Recently, The Ootoris have been attacked. Yoshio Ootori and his family are very important people. So, the United States govt. decided to help by sending in their best-and youngest-agent to guard the youngest Ootori boy. For they believe he may be the next target.

They are sending in Marin. A girl that was burdened with the task of serving the US govt. in order to pay off a debt her parents have. And the sooner she gets through this mission, the sooner she can be free. But the truth is, Marin will never be free. And she, herself knows this, but has hopelessly instilled a false hope that one day she will be free of the US. Ever since she was born with that retched mutation on chromosome 18, she was born with the ability to convert pain into strength. So, sadly, she cannot die.

Washington, D.C.•

The sounds of fists pounding on a worn boxing bag reverberates on the walls of the training room in the FBI building. A lean copper skinned girl sends fists at the bag. Marin stops for a moment to wipe the sweat off her face. Just before she sends a roundhouse kick to the bag, she turns to the door where a burly man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth walks in. Jonathan Turner. The biggest bastard in the world. "Didn't expect to see you here this morning," he greeted casually.

She smirks, returning to her bag, "Felt like trying something different this morning."

"Hm," he grunts. It was then that she noticed the folder in his hand. Marin grimaced, another assignment. "You know those things are horrible for your health," she said childishly, nodding to the burning cigar in his mouth.

"Talking back to your superiors are also bad for your health. Might just get you smacked."

"What do you want, Jonathan?" He chuckled. Then pulled out the cigar, snatched her hand and inserted the burning tip onto her palm. Marin gritted her teeth and glared at the man. Jonathan smiled sweetly then pulled out the folder, "got another assignment for you, M," he started as she stared at her palm, watching as the burn healed and the skin replaced itself. She then turned and sent her fist flying at the bag; smirking when the worn out bag finally snapped off its chain.

"A very rich man named Yoshio Ootori has requested our help. He and his family have been attacked and he wanted a bodyguard for his youngest son. Who we believe will be the next target." She flipped through the file on the Ootori boy.

"...What so you want me to go in and protect some kid? Get him a veteran agent or something."

"No, most of them are busy in Cuba."

"Not my problem. I'm not a babysitter, and that wasn't apart of our deal. I agreed to do cove ops."

"Well it is now. And you will do this mission. Don't forget you are property of the United States government until we see fit."

Marin grumbled, knowing she couldn't get out of this. "…when do I leave?"

"Saturday, 9 am."

Later that day at a Starbucks in DC•

"Thank you," Absorbing the warmth emanating from her caramel cappuccino, Marin walked over to the table Hank was sitting at. Hank, was a veteran agent for the CIA. He was about 27, and at the top of his game. Hank served as her mentor.

"So, M, what did you need?"

She swirled the foam in the cup, "Their sending me on assignment to Japan." Hank sipped at his own coffee, and leaned back in his chair, "the Ootori case?"

She nodded. A calculating look crossed his face, "huh. I would've thought they'd send a Senior agent in for a case like that."

"That's what I'm saying! It doesn't make any sense, Hank. I don't want to babysit some rich kid." Hank laughed heartily,

"You should be happy. Sounds like an easy gig. At least you don't have to look after an actual child-the Ootori boy is 17."

"I know, but, it seems like Jonathan gave me this mission to exert his control over me." Hank leaned forward, the legs of his chair resting back onto the floor with a low tmp! He rested hi elbows onto his knees."Marin, I know you really don't like to hear this, but, you are owned by the US govt. It sucks but that's the truth, kid."

Marin sighed, "Yeah, I know. And it does suck. Hopefully if I crack this case, they'll let me go...?" Hank's grey eyes bore into her hazel ones. Hidden pity reflected in those silver orbs. And she noticed it. They both knew how futile her situation was, but it was always good to have some hope, right? After a moment, he smiled encouragingly, "yeah, who knows? Maybe they will."

A Plane ride later•

Japan was a lot bigger than Marin expected it to be...there are so many people! Agent Saki-herassigned agent-drove Marin to the Ootori estate. "...Mr. Ootori is a very important man, so you must treat this assignment very seriously."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Finally, they pulled up to the Ootori estate. Which was...huge! No, massive!

Agent Saki turned to Marin, a grave look on his face, "and remember, Marin, do not ever make an emotional attachment with ANY of these people. Understand?" She nodded. And they went into the mansion.

A very serious looking butler opened the door, "oh you must be Agent Saki." He nodded and the Butler escorted the two into the foyer. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. A maid placed a tea tray onto the table. After about ten minutes, Mr. Ootori and his son descended the stairs.

They stood, Agent Saki extended his hand to Mr. Ootori as did she. Mr. Ootori openly scrutinized Marin, "Aren't you a little young to be a bodyguard?"

"17, sir. I have worked for the CIA for a while now," She said, giving Agent Saki a sideways glance. He gave Marin a tight smile that read dont-say-anything-you-might-regret. Mr. Ootori nodded, impressed.

Before anyone took a sip, she sniffed the tea in everyone's cups then nodded for them to drink. Agent Saki smiled approvingly, "it's in protocol for her to do that."

Mr. Ootori smiled, "well that assures me that she would make a fine bodyguard for Kyoya."

Marin spoke up, "Uh, yeah sorry for intruding and all, Mr. Ootori, But where is Kyoya Ootori?"

Agent Saki smacked her across the face, "you know you are only supposed to speak when spoken too!" She glowered and nodded, "forgive me." Se bit out forcefully.

looked surprised, "oh yes Kyoya will be here shortly, I informed him to come home immediately after classes." Soon enough, Kyoya Ootori arrived home.

He walked in the dining room, then bowed to his guests. "hello father, and hello Agent Saki, this must be..." he was taken aback by Marin. He didn't expect to have a girl guard him. Especially not a young beautiful girl, with long brown hair and olive skin. Almost like an Egyptian goddess. She stood, a childlike grin on her face as she outstretched her hand to him, "honor to meet ya, Kyoya!"

**Well that's it for now! I hope you all liked it!**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Guarding an Ootori

**Heeyyy peoples! Chapter 2 is up! I hope everyone likes it, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or liked this story! Loves to all of you! Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Guarding an Ootori**

A servant escorted me to my room. This room is much bigger than my room back in New York. I unpacked then meditated. Hank said meditating will help me find my "inner self" or some stupid crap that he read off a fortune cookie. After twenty seconds of fruitless meditation, I got bored.

So, I took shower, put my hair in a pony tail then dressed in my sleeping clothes. At 10 pm, I walked around the perimeter of the estate. It was very massive so it took me a while. There weren't an blind spots anywhere so they should be safe. I checked the doors and windows. Then placed motion detectors all around the house before going to bed at 11 pm.

Beep! Beep! Beep! I yawned. Man, it seems like I only slept a minute! Hate it when that happens. But it was a good sleep, thanks to the bed. It must be a temperpedic or somethin'. Heh heh, Them rich people and their beds...

Stretching, I noticed it was pretty bright outside. Dang, how long I been asleep?

Sitting up, I was surprised to see the rich kid in my room. Leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, an irritated scowl on his face.

Oh sh**! What time was it? I glanced to the clock-7:10. Crap. What time did they say this boy wakes up? 7:00? Oh yeah. A sheepish smile lit my face, "…ah...morning...?" His scowl deepened.

"You were supposed to meet me at my door at 7 o clock sharp." My mouth formed an "o." Hey, I never said I was the perfect bodyguard in the world. I quickly stood, I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Ah, sorry. I won't be late next time-"

He cut me off shortly, "you better not be." Kyoya quickly walked out of the room. I sighed.

Man, is this guy always on time?

After getting changed into that yellow piece of crap, I went out to meet Kyoya at the front door.

"Is there a reason you get up SO early?" Kyoya regarded me then, "Classes begin at 7:30. I do not like to be late." Scoffing, I rolled my eyes. "Whatevs, dude. If it wasn't for you, you wouldn't see ME gettin up at 7 am just to go to school. Know what I'm sayin Kyoya?" Kyoya rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

He scowled at me,"You will address me as Mr. Ootori. Agent Saki tells me you come highly regarded. Do not let me down."

Ooh! MR. Ootori! Fancy! I waved my hands dramatically, "Ok, MR. Ootori. And I wont."

_**At Ouran•**_

Kyoya and Marin arrived at Ouran. She looked around, 'This is an weird school,' she thought. "There a reason this school is pink?"

"It is not pink, it is salmon. A wise choice for a school as opulent and unique as Ouran Academy."

She snorted sarcastically, "yeah, ok. That ain't unique, that's tacky." Kyoya, once again, rolled his eyes. And the CIA HIGHLY recommended HER? Kyoya had a bad feeling that today would be a long day.

They arrived at Kyoya's homeroom. Marin was seated behind Kyoya. She scanned the room for anything off, when her eyes landed on a blonde boy with violet eyes running towards Kyoya. She immediately stood up and guarded Kyoya. When Tamaki was in arms reach, she grasped his arm and twisted it, "what do you think you are doing? What is your business with Kyoya?!" He yelped. Kyoya stood and placed an arm on her shoulder, " I know this blonde idiot, he's fine." She let him go then rubbed her neck sheepishly, "oh. Sorry dude."

Tamaki stood up, rubbing his wrist. "who are you?" Marin opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Kyoya.

"This is Marin, she is my new bodyguard. Tamaki, it would be best if you kept this a secret." Tamaki nodded in agreement, a firm yet relieved look on his face.

Kyoya thought it best to tell Tamaki about Marin, he would be useful if the other Hosts were suspicious of her, Kyoya could simply tell them otherwise. The argument would be more effective if he had the Host club king back him up. Plus, Tamaki has been a very supportive friend ever since this whole assassination scare popped up in the first place.

Tamaki's eyes shined with hope, "do you think she would like to join the host club?"

Kyoya smirked, "I don't think she has a choice." Tamaki walked over to Marin he took her hand then kissed it, "forgive me, my princess for the confusion earlier. I am Souh, but you may call me Tamaki. Please it would bring me much joy if you join us today after school at the host club."

She looked at him confused, "Host club? Oh yeah, that club. Sure I'll go to your host club." He squealed in joy. She felt amused that twelve words can give this boy such joy.

_** At lunch~**_

Marin sat across from Kyoya. With them sat Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Tamaki Souh.

The Hitachiins stared at Marin, "hello, we've never seen you before," one started.

"But we would love to get to know you," the other finished. They placed an elbow on each of her shoulders.

She shrugged them off, "Hi, I'm Marin, age 17, I'm a, ah, family friend of Kyoya Ootori."

"Welcome to Ouran, I'm Haruhi," the brunette greeted.

Marin turned to her, "nice to meet you, too."

"yay! Kyoya-chan has a girlfriend!" The little blonde yelled, 'girlfriend?' Marin thought. 'Yeah ok, There's a better chance of me successfully killing myself than Kyoya being MY boyfriend. Ew.' She thought to herself. Marin snorted, leaning back in her chair. "Yeah, right. I would never go for a guy like Kyoya, too demanding and a little annoying at times," she said airily.

Silence drifted through the Host club table. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Marin. She glanced around the table, "I mean, no offense."

The twins into laughter. "Oh man, I can tell we're gonna enjoy having you around," the twins said between giggles.

"You see, Marin. Just because a guy is annoying, doesn't mean it is impossible for him to have a girlfriend. Take Tono for example, even though he annoys Haruhi, he would love Haruhi to be his girlfriend." Tamaki blushed then went on a rant about how Haruhi is just his "loving daughter." Haruhi proceeded to shove Hikaru off the chair as he snickered at his twin.

**Later~**

I walked into this Host club. It was just Kyoya Ootori and his friends seducing young girls. I sat at a table directly across from Kyoya Ootori. Soon, I began to get bored so I pulled out some of the files the Japanese Intelligence handed me. After thorough investigation of the maids, servants, drivers, and cooks of the Ootori estate, I could not find one clue leading to the culprit behind the attacks on the Ootori family.

I put my files away after I felt a presence in front of me. It was Haruhi, she set down two cups of tea. She smiled, "hey Marin, you looked lonely over here so I thought I'd come over and have a little chat with you." She was awfully friendly I could tell she was a good, honest person. "Thanks Haruhi."

She smiled, "so Marin, pretty name by the way, ho do you like Ouran so far?"

"Eh, its ok. Though I don't know why they colored this school pink," I replied.

She giggled, "Yeah, I always thought that too. So what do you like to do for fun?"

''Fun?'' I thought out loud. Back in the US, I wasn't really allowed to have much fun. Those pricks always kept a sharp eye on me because of my quote unquote rebellious tendencies. But, I managed to fit some fun into my life. Mostly going to clubs, parties and the mall with my ex Mali, or Hank. But Hank never knew about the clubs and parties, though...and he still doesn't (lol).

"Yeah, like, You know, sewing, or painting or..."

I blurted the first thing that came to mind, "hmm. I'm a pretty rockin drum player!" She looked startled, "wow, that's cool. I've never played the drums. Maybe you could teach me sometime."

I was startled, "why would you want to do that?"

"Well if it was for a friend yeah I wouldn't mind," she explained with a warm smile.

"We're friends?"

"Yeah you seem like a nice person I would love to be your friend." I was taken aback, 'a friend...?' Ive never really had a friend before. Growing up, I just had my brother cause the neighborhood kids were afraid of me... Anyways, Cool! I made a new friend!

And I gave the friendly girl before me a warm smile.

That smile soon turned to a frown as a smoke bomb crashed in the window and into the room.

**Finally! Done! Hope you all like it!**

**Yayy, Marin has a friend! AND A SMOKE BOMB?! OH NO!**

**Wht will happen next? Tune in next time! **

**Sayonara, peoples!**


End file.
